Admin Roleplay!
by Stars of Fairy Tail
Summary: Hey we're the admins on a facebook page, and we have wacky little roleplay events at times, So we thought of creating those as a fanfic story. Please R&R! Rated T just in case! our link is in the story, more chapters will be made, Thank you everyone! There are more admins than you think so please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Juvia and Levy start "girl talking"

*Natsu walks in* What's up guys! *Hugs from behind*

Juvia- Levy! Don't tell him what I just said okay!

Levy-I won't, I won't! *giggles*

Natsu- *looks at Levy and Juvia oddly* huh?

Juvia- It's girl talk you wouldn't understand.

Levy- Yeah

Natsu- I'm not even gonna even poke that polar bear with a 60 foot pole.

Juvia- What? Natsu- Qijdyanwuehs

Juvia-AGAIN WITH THE JIBBERISH!

Gajeel- I know

Juvia- bfebwiyfecn jbvyewhgfyusc HA!

Natsu- I'm saying, I don't want to get involved in your "girl talk."

Juvia-I know that Natsu! GYUHWOJHIH GUIDHIW GHUIHIUO GUIH

Gajeel- FUFY!

Juvia-Non

Gajeel- Fufy!

Juvia- What's Fufy?

Gajeel- I don't know, It's just fun to say. *Someone in the guild randomly insults Juvia*

Juvia-Meanies! *Starts crying, causing the guild to flood. May the rooms be flooded

Natsu- I didn't do anything!

*Cries harder*

Levy- Juvia! DON'T FLOOD THE ROOM!

Natsu-NNNNOOOOO! Help us Gray!

Juvia-Too late Levy!

Levy- NOO!

Gajeel- *Opens doors* Yess! Let the water run free!

Levy- *Washed away into the streets*

Natsu- Stop Crying Juvia! Your washing away Levy!

Gajeel- Someone compliment her!

Natsu- Where's Ice Princess when you need him!

Gajeel- Natsu complimate Juvia!

Natsu- Umm...umm...Okay! Welcome your new overload and supreme dictator, Juvia, the unrelenting!

Juvia- Don't be so mean! *Cries even harder* *Floods the room*

Gajeel-*Smacks Natsu behind the head* NATSU! I told you to give her a compliment!

Juvia-*Floods the Guild* Stops crying and turns into Tyrant

Gajeel- *Uses Levy as a inst-homerun bat* *Hits Juvia with Levy*

Levy:*Falls unconcouis* *Falls to the ground* *Natsu runs in the flooded guild*

Natsu- SORRY! i OFFER MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY UNWORTHY SOUL O GREAT AND POWERFUL DICTATOR! PLEASE EXCEPT THESE OFFERINGS OF MY CLAN! *Hands Juvia Neclasses of the many guilds*

*Juvia callapses after bieng hit by Gajeel* *Juvia is now dead*

Natsu- NOOO! JUVIA!

Gajeel- *Puts Levy in a hospital bed* Gets a healer for Juvia*

Natsu- There is only one doctor that can help us! where Tony Tony Chopper?

*Gajeel places healer accidentally puts juvia in H-E double hockey sticks*

*pulls a favor from lucifer to return juvia from the world of the dead to the world of the living*

Natsu-*Mage power activates* *returns Levy from hell to earth*

GLevy was just unconscious. Not dead.

Levy-*gets up and yawns* What happened?

Gajeel- Nothing!

Juvia- JUVIA IS BACK! REJOICE GRAY-SAMA!

Levy- *sneaks out of room without being seen or realized is missing* *once out, runs like the wind*

Gajeel- *catches levy at the river*

Levy- *Wails arms around* NOOOOO! LET ME GO!

Juvia- *Crawls towards Levy and Gajeel creepily* GET BACK HERE LEVY!

Levy-AHHH! NOOOOOO!

Gajeel- Levy you need to lie down and rest up.

Levy- NO! Gajeel-*knocks Levy out cold*

Juvia- oh it's a blood bath in here!

Levy- *Stays unconcious*

Juvia- *realizes whats going on* LEVY! NOOOOOOO!GAJEEL WHAT DID YOU DOOO?! QUICK, GO TO THE GRAND LINE AND GET CHOPPER!

Natsu-To ze grand line! Avay! Juvia-Get me an afro, imma beat him up!I WILL AVENGE YOU LEVY! I NEED AFRO POWER! !

Gajeel- *sweatdrop* I CAN'T BREATHE!

Juvia- DON'T WORRY, NATSU IS GOING TO THE GRAND LINE TO GET CHOPPER! YOU'RE GONNA BE FINE GAJEEL, LEVY! HANG IN THERE!

Gajeel- I can breathe again! *takes Natsu out*I can breathe again! *takes Natsu out*

Natsu- I found ze one named choppa! Fix zem animal!

Juvia- AHHHHHH! CHOPPER HELP MEEE!

Gajeel- Heals everyobody with the power of LUCIFER!

Natsu- *takes Natsu out* Ack! Nein!

Levy- *wakes up* *Sneaks out* *Runs like hel!*

Juvia-*runs alongside Levy* RUN GIRL, RUN!

Gajeel- *tranquilizes Levy, Juvia, and Natsu*

Natsu- Nein!

Juvia- *falls face first on the ground* *soul pops out*

Levy-*Wakes up immediately after falling down* *Runs*

Juvia- ~don't leave me Leeeevvvvvyyyyy~

Natsu- Ack! Help me! Ze von called Gazeel is trying to keel me! J

uvia- quick, who can beat him? L

evy-*Turns back, sees Juvia and Natsu* *Gajeel Snickers*

Juvia- ~someoneeeee,, envoke Fairy Lawwwwww~

Gajeel- *grabs everyone (including juvia's soul) and takes them back to the guild*

Natsu-Vook it iz zee von called Goku! He vill keel us all!

Levy- wait NOOO!

Gajeel-*puts everyone in a hospital bed* YOU ALL NEED TO REST!

Natsu- Ack! Nein! I vill not be held down Levy- *Kicks Gajeel in the groin and runs like hell* I will never rest! (I know s mean)

Juvia- Gray-sama help me!

...Two Hours Later...

They were no longer heard of again, even Levy who attempted to escape.

* * *

**Sorry I know it was rushed! Please forgive me, I'm the one who edited (Levy) And I couldn't find the rest of it because the other conversations. So this was the best thing I could do...Anyway we hope you enjoy!**

**-Editor/Levy**

**~Admin team**

**Please check out our page on Facebook!**

**Link: /WeAreTheStarsOfThisGuild**


	2. Chapter 2

**~~Chapter 2~~**

Gajeel and Juvia: *Talk casually*

Levy: *Feels left out* *Walks away, feeling left out of entire conversation*

Juvia: LEVY! COME BACK!

Gajeel: No Levy!

Levy: *Looks Back* *Turns back and keeps walking*

Juvia: LEVY! T.T

Gajeel: *Hugs Levy*

Juvia: I'll fill your inbox with RinHaru if you come back! .

Levy: REALLY!? *Runs Back*

Juvia: Teehee *smiles* When do ya want them?

Levy: Any time!

Gajeel: *Now 6 feet underground* Thanks a lot Levy!

Juvia: Look away Levy!

Levy: Runs to Gajeel* Sorry!

Gajeel: *Feels Back of head* *winces*

Juvia: Gajeel Don't leave me!

Gajeel: Thats one nasty bump.

The End!

Editor Levy! Hey I hope you keep enjoying our little roleplay! Please continue to support us! Yes this was all said, not in the manga or anime, but in a conversation with our admins! R&R please! Sorry if its short!

Sincerely**, **

Editor in chief:**Levy (BlackRoseDragon89) **

Admin team:** In profile!**


End file.
